Gas channel elements, such as guide blades, guide blade segments, gas channel plates, or gas channel plate segments, are used among other things for forming a flow channel or gas channel of the gas turbine and must be suspended or mounted on the housing of the gas turbine. The first ends of the gas channel elements, e.g., the guide blades, protrude into the gas channel and their second ends are attached to the housing of the gas turbine. The gas channel elements are attached to the housing via a device for suspending gas channel elements which may also be referred to as a suspension device or a suspension element.
The gas channel elements, in particular the guide blades protruding into the gas channel, are subjected to extreme thermal stress, in particular in the area of the high-pressure turbine of the gas turbine. The gas channel elements are thus heated to high temperatures in particular in the area of the high-pressure turbine. In contrast, the housing is relatively cold and thus has a lower temperature. The suspension elements for suspending gas channel elements on a housing of a gas turbine are therefore in contact with the relatively hot gas channel elements and with the relatively cold housing. Therefore, a high temperature gradient is formed in the suspension devices or suspension elements, thereby exposing them to extreme thermal stresses. This may result in stress cracks within the suspension devices and consequently in a reduced service life.
The devices for suspending gas channel elements on a housing of a gas turbine known from the related art can only inadequately absorb the above-mentioned thermal stresses due to the differences between the relatively cold housing of the gas turbine and the relatively hot gas channel elements. The devices for suspending gas channel elements thus have a limited service life.